


Days Off

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, your kid's weird."</p>
<p>Frederick gives Chrom a long look, glancing past him long enough to witness Chrom's very own Cynthia suddenly leap over and pile drive Lucina to ground and laugh as her sister struggles for a breath. "With all due respect, I believe you should take a look at your own daughters."</p>
<p>Chrom glances behind himself and sighs as he spots Cynthia laughing and sitting on top of Lucina who has given up and lays there defeated for today. "Perhaps you have a point, Frederick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

"Chrom, honey," Sumia calls from the kitchen, shuffling multiple plates in her hands as she's attempting to make breakfast. "I need you to come here!"

There's loud noises from downstairs and she can only assume her husband is  _finally_ shuffling out of bed after an hour. She hears footsteps traverse the stairs and she turns, expecting to see a handsome man with a loving smile, but instead finds her two daughters giving each other  _looks_.

"Where's your father?" Sumia asks, brow raised and afraid of what she's about to witness.

Cynthia jumps first, arms around Sumia and nuzzling her face into her mother's chest. Lucina's making a face and shaking her head as she takes a seat at the table. "I 'unno, I think he went to his office.  _Anyways_ , so mom, I was totally thinking--"

"Go get your father, then  _maybe_ I'll consider it." Sumia offers and lowers the plates into the rack to dry, watching her daughter pout and sulk off to find her father. Lucina snickers and sips at the mug on the table. "What is she all riled up about?" _  
_

Lucina shakes her head again and sips at her drink. "She wants to go with Servera to the movies," she mumbles after a moment before crossing her legs once, then twice. "Or, that's what she  _claims_. She seems way too eager about the movies."

"This is Cynthia we're talking about dear," she laughs and walks over to the seat next to her eldest daughter and sits. "She's more... expressive about certain things than you, that's all." _  
_

"I'm expressive!" Lucina cries, and Sumia's unsure whether or not her daughter is joking or not. Though when she sees the girl's lip quiver the slighest, she sighs and goes to speak, only to be cut off by Cynthia.

" _Mooooooom!_ Daddy said yes!"

Chrom's quickly following after her with a face mixed with regret and pain. "I  _never_ said that, Cynthia!"

Cynthia's nearly bouncing her seat as Sumia and Chrom exchange looks that makes her stop finally and frown. It's in that moment that she knows she has lost and folds her arms. Lucina hides her smirk behind her mug and watches her parents for a moment.

"Anyways, Chrom,  _girls_." Sumia starts as she clears her throat carefully, cupping her own mug of coffee. "I think it's time for some family bonding."

Chrom's the first to object, but neither of his daughters are complaining. "Dear, we don't exactly have the  _time_ for that."

"We hardly have time to do  _anything_ with them -- when was the last time you spent more than an hour with your girls doing something  _enjoyable_?"

Lucina looks up, her eyes meeting her father's and now he's sighing and giving his wife an apologetic look.

"Okay, honey, you have a point." Chrom says and puts a hand on his wife's thigh, which does  _not_ go unnoticed by Cynthia who's making gagging noises. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Yoga!" She says cheerfully, putting her own hand on top of Chrom's. "And I invited Robin and her family, too! Also Gaius and Olivia!"

Lucina's suddenly as pale as her father at the mention of Robin's family and she downs her drink and exits before anyone can say a word. Cynthia simply shrugs her shoulders and leaps up, speaking to herself about what she's going to wear. Chrom's trying to give his wife the puppy-dog eyes but it's clearly not working.

He knows he's going to dread this day.

 

* * *

 

Morgan shuffles into the CEO's house nervously, making a smile at his parents who held hands and offered smiles to Chrom and Sumia, where the former already looks like he's been defeated by a great dragon. Sumia's all smiles and making conversation with his parents. He slides by them and enters their living room, where he notes the furniture has been moved aside and several mats -- Sumia goes all for it.

He smiles all the same and kneels down, placing his knees on the wooden floor and carefully removes his shoes, placing them in the shoe rack like he's done many times before. Chrom walks by, gives him a stiff nod and continue on. Morgan can only assume that the CEO's off to go change into something a bit more suitable for yoga.

"Oh, have I told you I love your furniture?" He hears his mother say as she enters the room with Sumia, and the two are then are talking about business and he drowns out their noise. Frederick walks by and warmly smiles at him before he's off to find Chrom -- he too, Morgan guesses, doesn't want to do yoga either.

"Come on, Luci, you look  _hot_!"

Morgan's face warms just at the sound of Cynthia's voice and he's not sure if he wants to be here anymore either.

Then comes Cynthia, and what he can only assume Lucina's arm. The younger of the two is in a simple tang top and short shorts and Morgan swallows in an attempt to stay level headed. Lucina's protests are silent and obviously only meant for Cynthia to hear, who smiles even larger at the sight of the boy who shares her birthday.

"Look!" Cynthia coos, literally tugging Lucina out of her hiding spot. "Morgan's here!"

And he forgets to breathe for a good moment as his eyes lay on the elder sibling who's trying her best to shuffle back off into safety. Somehow,  _magically_ Cynthia managed to get her sister into a sports bra and ironically enough, yoga pants. He wasn't sure whether to speak, to continue staring at her body, or to run off and save both of them from the embarrassment that was about to come.

Cynthia holds Lucina in place and makes her face Morgan and the two of them swallow nervously. He feels his face warm and a weird sensation brewing in his lower stomach. "Uh," he stammers and stands, meeting her eye which begs for help. "You... er.. look nice."

"Just  _nice?!_ Boy, you nee--"

"Okay everyone, let's start!" Sumia's voice calls and the three teens are nearly paralyzed with fear. 

Chrom and Frederick return, both looking like they're ready to escape the moment this escapade ends. Robin's already enjoying herself and Gaius seems to be chatting it up a little bit  _too_ friendly with Olivia.

"Here--" he's reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugs it over his head, feeling two sets of eyes already on him. His face flushes briefly and he forces himself to take a breath. "So you're less self conscious."

Cynthia's grinning ear to ear, and he wonders whether or not he made the right decision, but she runs off and Lucina gives him a  _long_ look and there's a dangerous smile on her face. She steps forward briefly and brushes her hand across his shoulder as she walks by, and Morgan's forgetting to breathe as that feeling's growing in his stomach. 

He stands near his parents who both give him questioning looks about his shirt but decide not to speak about it as Sumia's starting the video with a wide smile on her face. Chrom's demaneur changes and he offers a smile as kind as possible before he's stretching and preparing himself. At first it isn't bad, he's focusing  _right_  in front of him and only at the tv, but his eyes soon drift and he realizes how close Lucina is.

Her legs are lean and slender, and he soon realizes that she probably works out often. She has a fairly nice build, as long as a nice ass-- he shakes his head and attempts to refocus. He soon fails and his eyes are finding Lucina's figure again and he inhales early and he nearly tips over. 

"Morgan?" Frederick asks, a brow raised and he looks pained that he's even doing such a thing like yoga at the moment. "Are you alright?"

He nods and regains his balance, biting on his lip. Cynthia probably planned this -- there was no doubt about that. The girl could be a total devil at times. 

 

* * *

 

 

After their small break, Gods were  _not_ on his side. 

Now Lucina's next him to him, all calm and collected with a bemused look on her face that he can't quite put a finger on it. Chrom's nearby and giving him the stinkeye and he's more nervous than before.

"Are you okay Morgan? You seem pale."

He manages another nod and can't draw himself away from her body. He catches how her body's just  _perfect_ and he wants to scream, but yet he wants to draw her close and not let go. He wants to touch that skin of hers; he's curious of whether or not it's smooth or not. What kind of noises would she make? And would she call his name as he thrusts into her?

He gasps and that feeling's stronger and it's not long until he's realizing what's  _up_.

He has a hard on so bad he's surprised that no one's commented on it it. He's covers himself as casually as possible and he's running away before anyone can see him and he hears Lucina's voice in confusion. He's so embarrassed he's caused a scene and Chrom's giving Frederick a look.

"Uh, your kid's weird."

Frederick gives Chrom a  _long_ look, glancing past him long enough to witness Chrom's very own Cynthia suddenly leap over and pile drive Lucina to ground and  _laugh_ as her sister struggles for a breath. "With all due respect, I believe you should take a look at your own daughters."

Chrom glances behind himself and sighs as he spots Cynthia laughing and sitting on top of Lucina who has given up and lays there defeated for today. "Perhaps you have a point, Frederick."

He nods and sighs, Sumia's get together was seeming to be a big blow out, as she's now trying to get everyone back up and into the mood (and lord  _knows_ if Morgan's ever going to return at this rate). Though, in the middle of the room, there was Robin and Gaius, still casually doing yoga as if chaos wasn't happening around them. Olivia laughs and brushes by the two men, going to talk to the CEO's daughters and quite possibly help Lucina. 

"Next time we should invite Severa!"

Lucina grunts underneath her sister and rolls her eyes. "Right, so she can do exactly what Morgan did and run off?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he got a boner over you." Cynthia replies as calmly as possible, despite that Olivia's there and Lucina's blushing and pushing her sister off herself. "I  _told_ you the sports bra was a good idea."

"Okay you two, _up._ " Olivia ushes and smiles as they oblige. "Your mother's all upset that you're not participating, so just  _act_ like you're having a good time, okay?"

"Fine," they both mumble and sulk back to their mats. Cynthia doesn't let the opportunity pass where she gives her father a smile too wide and he's left confused for the rest of the day.

Chrom loves his family, he  _really does._ It's just that sometimes they're just awfully tiring and he can't keep up with their strange shenanigans.


End file.
